Assassination Mission
Synopsis Chloe wakes up in her large room, rubbing her eyes and looking over at her desk with a few knives and a letter. A: My darling Chloe, I rejoice to hear that you have safely accomplished your assigned task. I anticipate your return from the bottom of my heart. However, before that joyous event can occur, I regret to inform you that there is one more job that I must have you do. Chloe gets dressed, putting on her cape and exiting the room. Two men are at a car, waiting for someone who is said to be late. Then a man comes over named Zeliner who says they are wasting their time. He says their friends have left them one step ahead of them. A number of men walk up and point guns at the two. One of the men says they'll give back the goods. Zellner says what he's learned in East Germany should amuse them before they die. The man, Zellner, collapses in a chair, talking to a man. He says that Reinmann with pay. Chloe is walking through some fields down a road, passing by many woodland sights. She comes upon a cabin where an old man is sitting outside. Two younger boys walk up but the old man approaches Chloe, pushing the younger ones aside. He asks if she is from the Soldats. She supposes that he's General Riemann. He asks if she's come to kill him and she says yes. He tells one boy, Heinz, that it's ok when the boy takes out his gun. He tells her he's sorry because they are his bodyguards. He says he usually takes a walk about this time and asks Chloe if she'd like to accompany him. He tells his body guards that they will not accompany him. They stop to talk about the alpine roses as another group do people are walking up the mountains. He says he came here when he retired. He says the forests were dark and terrible, and they still are. He says that over the years he has soiled hi hands many times and was doing so many times when he did it, blindly following the Soldats and never questioned what happened. He said he never questioned them, which is how he made it to General. He asks her if she knows why he's being killed, she doesn't, then he asks if she still will, and she says she will even without knowing the reasons why. When he notices that she's taken a liking to the flowers, he is pulled down and she sends out a dagger, killing a man. She asks him to stay behind a rock as she jumps and goes off to kill the rest of the group of men. The two bodyguards followed him and ask what happened. The General comes up and says that young lady saved him; they notice that the dead man used to work for the STG, he was an assassin. When he thanks her for sparing his life, she says that she still is here to kill him, they just stopped her from finishing her task and it was easier to kill them. A storm is picking up outside and Chloe is inside with them. He tells her about who the men are that came to kill him. They were Zellner's men. He says they attacked each other's families and he didn't know how bad it was until he lost his own daughter. Chloe says that revenge must be taken, and he says no, because revenge is an ever-growing web that consumes even those who spin it. But he says that is pointless to say to an emissary of the Soldats. Chloe drinks the wine with him, but says that the wine at the manor is even better. Riemann says he's never met the lady but her name is familiar. He then gasps and asks if she's from Noir. He says he knew about assassin's that called themselves Noir, but he never believed he would see one himself. She stands up and walks behind him. He tells her that Heinz and the others know nothing about the Soldats and if possible, he would like them spared. She says very well ad kills him with a large knife. Heinz sees her and points his gun at her. She holds out her knife and says that she just made a promise with the General, and if possible, she would very much like to keep it. She sheaths her knife and walks up ad past Heinz, whose hand is still held out to shoot her. He turns to watch her leave with a sad expression. Zellner is in his chair and is pleased to her that Riemann is dead, NATO's old fox. When the man breaks the news, he says that someone else killed Riemann and their entire assault team. They don't know what happened, but Zellner wants to know. When the man walks out the room, he finds that one of the men in the hallway is dead. Zellner is still in his room as Chloe walks in. He yells at her, asking who she is and how she got past his guards. When no one picks up the phones, she walks up closer. He asks who she is and what she wants, pulling out a gun. You hear the sound of a knife flying through the air and her eyes change. Zellner falls down in his chair dead and the alpine flowers are tossed on the desk. Chloe is walking back towards these ruins and begins running when she sees a woman. She yells out Altena and is quickly grabbed up in her arms. Altena welcomes her home. Chloe says she has so much to tell her and has met her like she said and received this, she holds out the fork. Back in France, it shows the table with four bullets, and the tea placement as they left it. Nav Category:Episodes